


cherry flavored magic

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: “They’re called ‘super love’ pills,” Donghyuck says as he picks up the little tin, wiggling it at Sungchan. He does not get the appropriate response — awe and delight — and huffs, setting them back on the shelf. “Channie, we’re in a magic store! Why aren’t you impressed?”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	cherry flavored magic

**Author's Note:**

> bro i fucking hate titles. anyways! hello! this is a 2chan i've been sitting on for a little bit and i'm glad i can finally share it with you guys!! sungchan is a witch and hyuck is his cute and very enthusiastic human boyfriend.

“They’re called ‘super love’ pills,” Donghyuck says as he picks up the little tin, wiggling it at Sungchan. He does not get the appropriate response — awe and delight — and huffs, setting them back on the shelf. “Channie, we’re in a magic store! Why aren’t you impressed?”

Sungchan is a Virgo, Donghyuck knows this, but he did expect a little more excitement from him. He knows that Sungchan is a hereditary witch but things like this still have to be exciting, right? “Hyuck, manipulating love is ethically  _ bad _ . Also what the fuck does ‘super love’ mean? Like, what do the little heart shaped pills  _ do _ ?”

Donghyuck blinks and picks the tin back up, flipping it around to look at the instructions. “...Apparently they’re supposed ‘to cultivate a fast burning love in a dying relationship.’ That sounds very toxic.” Maybe Sungchan has a point about love magic being an ethical dilemma. “They’re pretty?”

Sungchan picks the tin up himself and tilts his head. “They’re pretty, but we are not buying them. Not even as a gag gift, I do  _ not _ trust our friends not to use them.” He means Jaemin and Yangyang and he  _ definitely  _ has a point there. “Oh. Apparently they’re also an aphrodisiac as if they weren’t problematic enough.”

“Okay, but what—“

“Nope.” Sungchan put them back on the shelf and pulled Donghyuck down the aisle to look at anything else. “No way in hell are we buying the super love pills.”

“So what you’re saying is, if I find an aphrodisiac that isn’t the super love pills, you’d let me buy them?”

Sungchan gives Donghyuck a look that is definitely enough to break a weaker man. unfortunately for Sungchan, Donghyuck is as stubborn as he is cute. “That’s not a ‘no’!” Donghyuck cheers, eyes following all the pretty shades of red and on the shelves around them. none of them are nearly as interesting as the ‘super love’ pills so he loses interest quickly and follows Sungchan out of the aisle and into another. This one seems to be focus and studying spells and while Donghyuck thinks college is boring and  _ not _ nearly as exciting as whatever the previous aisle was offering, this aisle definitely has a lot more practical uses.

Practical magic is  _ so _ Sungchan. Donghyuck cannot believe this.

“If you’re going to judge me,” Sungchan starts slowly, cutting his eyes over to Donghyuck as he picks up a golden mason jar, “I’m not gonna fuck you tonight.” He flips the little tag on the jar, reading it slowly while Donghyuck sputters at his side. He takes two of the jars and puts them in the basket on Donghyuck’s arms and moves forward in the aisle, ignoring Donghyuck still.

“I'm not judging you! and that’s not  _ fair _ ,” Hyuck hisses, pouting at Sungchan something fierce.

Sungchan is not moved.  _ Virgos. _ “We have to pass finals, Hyuckie. We do not need aphrodisiacs. for one,” he lowers his voice as a very frazzled witch walks past them to the next aisle, “we are horny college students. Two, it’s an ethical issue.”

Donghyuck sighs, grabbing a spell candle and holding it up for Sungchan’s inspection. “So you’ve  _ said _ . I get it! this smells like lemons, I want one.” He pauses. “What does it do?”

Sungchan leans down to read the label and Donghyuck finds himself admiring the fake freckles Jaemin had put on him today. He’s so insanely good looking that Donghyuck is struck dumb for a moment. “It’s meant to help center the brain and focus,” he says and Donghyuck only considers the words for a moment before he puts the candle in the basket. “It also smells really good, get another.” And Donghyuck does, because Sungchan is smiling and Donghyuck is a small gay boy with an abundance of feelings. 

They move through the rest of the aisle in comfortable silence and Donghyuck finds a couple happiness and warmth charms that he puts in the basket when Sungchan is caught in a conversation with Ryujin, who’s standing on her toes to speak over the shelves. 

Sometimes he feels a little out of his depth when he follows his boyfriend into these little magical stores, fingers curled around the hem of his sweater while they move through the aisles and Sungchan occasionally talks to various witches he knows from his coven or the holy days. It's kind of like trailing after your mom when she gets distracted by a friend in a grocery store but Sungchan is mindful to introduce him to every person who has the time. He tries to help Donghyuck feel a part of his world and it works! it does! but sometimes he still gets a little out of sorts.

“I’m gonna let you guys go~” Ryujin coos softly, offering Donghyuck a wave before she hops off of the shelves and makes sure she doesn’t disrupt anything. “Have fun on the rest of your date!”

Sungchan pauses. He turns to Donghyuck and blinks at him a few times and Donghyuck has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at him. He knows what that look is leading to. “Is shopping a date?”

“For most humans, yeah.” Donghyuck laughs, patting Sungchan on his back. “I think this is a date~”

Sungchan considers that for a moment, hand resting atop a jar with a tiger on it. Donghyuck wants to know what  _ that _ does but he knows Sungchan won’t let him so he simply waits for his boyfriend to finish thinking. 

“Would it be more of a date if I buy you dinner?”

Sungchan is  _ so _ fucking  _ cute _ that it’s a little unreal.

“Yes. It will also be more of a date if we made out in the back seat of your car~” Donghyuck bats his eyelashes and ducks beneath Sungchan’s arm, catching a glimpse of the tiger spell — luck, huh. — as he moves and delights in the bright burn of Sungchan’s cheeks.

“That can definitely happen,” Sungchan mumbles as he follows Donghyuck down the aisles. “I need to pick up ingredients..”

Donghyuck hums happily and reorients himself to find the ingredient aisles of the store. There’s a soft sense of wonder that magical stores can kind of work like the asian convenience stores that Donghyuck is used to and it’s comfortable as he wanders down a random aisle. “...Channie?”

“Hm?” Sungchan has an armful of different ingredients and Donghyuck holds out the basket for him to drop them into. 

“Do witches like..actually use eye of newt?” He’s staring right at it but he also figures that it wouldn’t hurt to ask. 

“...Oh! Yeah, but that’s for like, the  _ old  _ spells. I have no idea how to use it but I'm sure our coven matriarch does. It’s super fucking gross.” Sungchan turns to look at the jar and wrinkles his nose. Donghyuck agrees and tugs Sungchan away from them. “Do you think your brother will still let me use his flowers from his garden?”

Taeyong loves Sungchan. Sometimes Donghyuck thinks Taeyong loves Sungchan more than he loves Donghyuck and that  _ would  _ hurt his feelings if Sungchan wasn’t the coolest thing since instant coffee. “Definitely! He still wears that little spell necklace you made him.”

Sungchan smiles softly, picking up a jar of valerian root and putting it into the basket. Donghyuck views the jar as a threat to his insomnia and late night league of legends games but knows that he can’t sneak it out of the basket. “I’m glad… It was supposed to help with his nerves and stuff…”

It certainly did that. taeyong hasn’t been this calm in months. “You’re so talented~” Donghyuck coos, lifting his head to purse his lips. “Kiss.”

Sungchan beams and ducks down to kiss Donghyuck softly, his hand resting warmly on his hip to pull him in closer. 

Kissing Sungchan is magical, which, yeah, should be expected but every time their lips meet something warm and fizzly crackles it’s way down Donghyuck’s spine. It’s like he’s swallowed down pop rocks with sprite and Sungchan’s forest green magic envelopes Donghyuck’s soul as his arms wrap tight around his waist. Sungchan tastes like the DQ blizzard he’d had before they came to the store — oreos, basic — and orange blossom soda. It should be the worst mix in the world but it’s Sungchan and Donghyuck wants more of it. 

“Hyuckie…” Sungchan whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Donghyuck’s lips as he nuzzled their noses together. There’s still a gentle bubble of Sungchan’s magic around them and Donghyuck wants to touch it, run his fingers over the physical manifestation of his boyfriend’s soul, but he’s too afraid to break it. “We should check out..”

“We could kiss more…” Donghyuck whispers back, stealing another kiss as his fingers slip under Sungchan’s stupid little cardigan. “Don’t you like my lipgloss?”

“More than you know.” Sungchan catches Donghyuck’s wrist before pulling away from him entirely. “And i’ll lick it all off of your lips later, in the car.”

That was  _ certainly _ promising and Donghyuck holds his basket out to Sungchan so they can check out. He doesn’t even turn his attention back to the aisle with the love potions, content to curl his fingers around the crook of Sungchan’s elbow as they walk back to the register. There’s a little box of chapsticks and Donghyuck picks one up thoughtfully, twisting it to and fro before holding it up to Sungchan. “So…”

“Is it an aphrodisiac?” Sungchan doesn’t look at it but he’s smiling as the cashier bites her lip to keep from laughing. Her name tag says ‘Winter’ and Donghyuck tells her she looks pretty before answering.

“Yes~ But it’s temporary! And it tastes like cherries!” he wiggles it around with a sweet pout before holding it to his cheek. Sungchan’s eyes widen and he  _ knows _ what’s coming even before Donghyuck’s voice pitches up for aegyo. “ _ Channie _ —“

“On Hecate, if you do not just put it down for her to ring it up I’m  _ going _ to scream.” Sungchan sighs, eyes rolling as Donghyuck cheers and hands the little tube over to Winter for her to ring up. Donghyuck knows Sungchan doesn’t  _ mind  _ his aegyo, but he does get a little performative around Sungchan’s witch friends. “Sorry, Winter.”

Winter snickers as she hands the tube back to Donghyuck and, in Sungchan’s opinion, has the audacity to hold up her little palm mirror for Donghyuck to put it on. He only knows Winter in passing but he has no idea what he’s done to offend her so deeply that she might find joy in helping Donghyuck plot his demise. “It’s no problem. 69.20.”

“Nice,” Sungchan and Donghyuck say in tandem and Sungchan smiles brightly at Winter’s exhausted stare as he pays. “Thanks Winter~ See you next week~”

Winter gives him a dead look as Sungchan takes the tote bag and puts it over his shoulder. He gets the feeling that she’s hoping that she’s not working when he comes back in next week. 

“It was nice to meet you, Winter! your hair is really pretty!” She does brighten at Donghyuck, though, and offers him a wave as he latches onto Sungchan’s arm and they head out of the store to Sungchan’s car. There’s a poltergeist busking in the square and it’s kind of incredible but Sungchan is leading Donghyuck to the car so he doesn’t have the chance to stop and admire the way she dances. “Channie! Are you rushing because you want to kiss me?” he’s mostly teasing, pressing up against Sungchan’s arm and batting his lashes coquettishly. 

But Sungchan is blushing and— “Oh my  _ gods _ , you  _ are _ !” he knows he sounds a little too delighted because Sungchan whips his head away from him and unlocks the car with the fob hanging from his wrist. “Sungchan, you’re so cute!”

“And you,” Sungchan speaks through his pout, “are an emotional terrorist.” Donghyuck doesn’t disagree, he opens the trunk so Sungchan can tuck the bag into it. “Are your lips tingling?”

Donghyuck hasn’t stopped to think about it but now that he’s asked, he purses his lips and bends over to look in the side mirror. It looks just a little bit like he’s used a lip plumper, but the vicious tingling sensation isn’t there. His lips just feel pleasantly warm, so he tells Sungchan this one to a comforting hum. He doesn’t seem worried so Donghyuck isn’t worried as he climbs into the back seat of Sungchan’s car. He can hear Sungchan sigh through the open door and giggles madly, tilting his head back and inhaling the small cherry scent floating up from his lips. It's nice. He hopes Sungchan likes the taste of it. 

“Hyuckie, we’re still in public.” Sungchan leans against the car, looking down at Donghyuck. despite the great efforts Donghyuck has taken to make himself appealing, legs splayed out with one hand behind his head and the other in the crease of his thigh, Sungchan does not look impressed. “My mom works around here.”

Donghyuck clicks his tongue. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I'm gonna drive us to neo outlook and you can look as sultry for me as you want  _ there _ , yeah?” He watches the way Donghyuck lights up and sits up in the back seat. “Seat belt on~”

“Yeah yeah,” Donghyuck says as he clicks his seatbelt shut. Sungchan closes the passenger door and gets in the driver’s seat. “Safety first, I get it.” It's boring to have to sit up straight when he was just spread out and ready to be ravished in the back seat. “Witches go to Neo Peak, too?”

Sungchan hums, turning the radio on low as he drives them out of the magic square to head onto the hidden roads. “I think  _ everyone _ goes to Neo Peak, honestly. It’s the easiest place to go if you can’t get away from parents to make out.”

“Or do more.” Donghyuck wiggles his brows and grins as Sungchan’s ears pink and he rolls his eyes.

“Or do more. You’re incorrigible.”

Donghyuck grins. “You think it’s charming.”

Sungchan raises a brow at him as their eyes meet in the rear view mirror. “I don’t remember ever telling you that, Hyuckie.”

“You didn’t need to~”

They lapse into a comfortable silence as the trees rise around them on the road. Neo Peak is a little out of the way, perhaps for the best considering teenagers and college students alike like to hide away there, and sometimes Hyuck finds himself thinking about the hook handed man urban legend every time he considers the make out spot. He wonders if witches have something similar but he’s not trying to ruin the mood by talking about it now.

There are no cars parked when they pull up to the peak and Donghyuck is grateful for that as he unbuckles his seatbelt and promptly poses in the backseat again. Sungchan snorts at him, amused, before he gets out of the car to climb on top of Donghyuck. It’s a tight fit, especially with how long Sungchan is, but he’s careful not to put all of his weight on Donghyuck as their lips meet and he cards his fingers through his honey blond hair. His lips are plush against Donghyuck’s own as his arms and legs wrap around Sungchan to pull him close.

Their kisses start out soft and chaste, Sungchan adjusting to the cramped space and the dizzying spell that makes Donghyuck’s lips taste of ripe cherries. It’s not as bad as he thought it would be; the spell draws him in and makes him lick the taste from Donghyuck’s lips but it doesn’t pull all thought from his mind. It's addicting, the way that the flavor mixes with the taste of Donghyuck and the vanilla and cinnamon tea he’d nursed before they went to the store. He's enchanted and slips one arm under Donghyuck’s back to press their chests together. 

“You like it,” Donghyuck gasps against Sungchan’s lips, his thighs squeezing around his hips before Sungchan catches his lower lip between his teeth and pulls lightly to shut him up. It works like a charm.

“I like  _ you _ ,” Sungchan whispers back once he lets Donghyuck’s lips free from his grasp and holds his heated gaze. “The spell only makes me like you  _ more _ .” Donghyuck’s smile against his lips is self-satisfied and Sungchan licks into his mouth to stop him from saying anything stupid that’ll make Sungchan want to hex him into next year.

Not that he ever would because he’s an idiot that’s absolutely in love with him but sometimes he really considers it. 

Donghyuck moans softly as Sungchan sucks on his tongue and he scrapes his blunt nails over the nape of Sungchan’s neck to pull a moan out of him. He doesn’t know how long they lay like that in the back seat and trade the taste of cherries between them, their hips brushing together lazily. They’re not trying to get off; they just want to taste and enjoy each other as the golden hour sunlight lights them up. When they part to look at each other, Donghyuck can only admire the golden halo that makes Sungchan’s hair glow with a goofy little smile.

“We should go,” he mumbles even as Sungchan kisses down his neck and he feels his cock twitch in his jeans. “Got papers to work on…”

“We can do that later. Can I suck your cock?” Sungchan’s doe eyes are glittering and Donghyuck cannot find it inside of him to deny him. He nods enthusiastically and lifts his hips up as Sungchan unbuttons his jeans and pulls them and his boxers down just low enough to free his cock. The heated air of the car feels delightful but Donghyuck’s breath catches in his throat as Sungchan takes his cock in hand and spits on it, slowly stroking the length to spread the slick over him. “Channie, fuck…”

Sungchan hums, tonguing lightly at the slit as he holds Donghyuck’s gaze. It takes Donghyuck a moment to realize what’s about to happen but it’s nearly impossible to prepare for the way Sungchan swallows his cock down, his skilled tongue working along the underside as he strokes what can’t fit in his mouth just yet. It is always a slow process for him to fight against his gag reflex to swallow Donghyuck’s cock down, his lashes fluttering as his jaw stretches to accommodate him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby…” Donghyuck whispers, his fingers stroking lightly over Sungchan’s jaw. His eyes are shining but he’s beautiful and Donghyuck wants to bang his head against the door to release some of the tension in his body so he doesn’t thrust up into Sungchan’s throat. “So good, so pretty for me…” 

He loses all sense of speech as Sungchan bobs his head slowly, twisting his hand around the base of Donghyuck’s cock. Sungchan’s cheeks are warm with the praise and Donghyuck chokes as the head of his cock slips down Sungchan’s throat and he swallows around him. It feels like heaven and Donghyuck’s hand trembles against the back of Sungchan’s head. He doesn’t want to push his head down but it’s so  _ fucking _ tempting. 

He’s also embarrassingly close to coming and fucking up into Sungchan’s clenching throat is just going to make him come even faster. Donghyuck’s eyes roll back in his head as Sungchan sinks down further on his cock and his fingers curl tightly around Sungchan’s hair and pull a little. “Fuck, close…”

The look Sungchan gives him is fucking smug but Donghyuck can’t find it in him to care because as he looks down he can see Sungchan’s free hand grinding the heel of his palm against his cock through his jeans. It takes him a substantial effort to relax his throat and take Donghyuck down as far as he can before his throat flutters as he fights against his gag reflex. Donghyuck chokes, head knocking against the door for a moment before he forces his hips back down, cock twitching in his throat. He swears, breathless, as he spills down Sungchan’s throat and scratches his nails over his scalp. Donghyuck is trembling and twitches in sensitivity as Sungchan swallows before dragging his tongue over Donghyuck’s cock to clean him of his come.

Sungchan’s hand works faster over his cock and Donghyuck pets his cheek as he pants, forehead against Donghyuck’s hip as he spills within his jeans. It's intoxicating to watch him like this and Donghyuck adores him. “Hey…”

Sungchan hums softly and nuzzles his head against Donghyuck’s hip. 

“Love you.” Donghyuck smiles down at him and laughs softly as Sungchan nips at his hip in revenge. “What! I do love you!” 

Sungchan rolls his eyes and sits back on his heels. “I love you, too, you little shit. But, we’re going to go back to the dorm and crack open those study spells.”

Donghyuck expected nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter! i promise i'm harmless!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
